noreturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Unit
The Phoenix Unit is a paramilitary group that has been created just after "the fall of the pitt". It is a well organized clandestine structure whose member organize evasions for Selfmads Prisonners. Their base of operation is located in California, but they have the reputation to have active cells at New-Jerusalem, Denver, Tulum and even Moonshine. Their members are all young and healthy Selfmads, extremely motivated and having a real rage against "Jeremiah and his stray dogs". Their final objective is to reconquer the Hive and create a new Selfmad government, believing that such power is essential to the world. It is a perfectly independant faction, taking no orders nor influence neither from the Sun nor from the Illuminatis. Their hymn is "When Johnny comes marching home", a song all Phoenix Unit members feel sensible to, since it tells the story of heroes returning home. Their home being the Pitt. ORIGINS The Phoenix Order is a direct reaction from the "fall of the pitt" and the Jeremiah's arise to ultimate power. Most members of the Phoenix Unit are Selfmad's special units members, who fought in the swamp battle and in the trenches during the Pitt's siege. Some of them count as the historical first ones who shot at monarchy representants, officialy declaring war against the crown. They are all experienced in their respective domains, despite being young and healthy. Pratically none of them suffer from the traditional cancers we're used to associate Selfmads with. GOALS The Phoenix Unit is looking to take the Hive back, with all its ressources and bring the Selfmads back to power. They do not wish to govern themselves but they sincerely believe that the wastes are leading to their destruction if there isn't a pragmatic force to rule at last half of the lands. The absolute and all-powerful Empire seems like a long-term threat to the human kind for them, despite all its good appearances. ATTACK ON THE MONEY TRANSFER Other that surviving the swamps and the trenches ? Right after the fall of the Pitt, Jeremiah took its financial treasure and organized a mission to bring it to his castle. The Phoenix Unit destroyed the powerful force that protected the transfer and took all the Selfmad's treasure for themselves, becoming extremely rich. With so much money, it is suspected that they have been able to create cells everywhere and create strong army forces, even though, a direct assault on the Hive have never been an option for them. They are much more interested in finding a way to negociate the Hive and all its privileges back. TERRORIST ACTIONS To gain the criminal world's respect and to announce the Empire their existence, members of the Phoenix Unit have attacked more than twenty cannibal markets around the wastes and liberated their captives. It is commonly known than since these events, the mob supports the Phoenix Unit with all the means necessary : thugs, technology and places to hide. Recently, a terrorist attack on Moderato-City's Capitol state was attributed to the Phoenix Unit. It is believed that the attack was not meant to kill a lot of people. It was a warning to United, the one and only company house left in the wastes, who joined Jeremiah's cause in the war against the Selfmads. LIBERATION OF THE PRISONNERS Two prisonner camps from the Empire have been attacked. They held the most influencal Selfmads, the most gifted ones, too handful to be executed or exiled. They've all been liberated and it is believed that most of them joined the Phoenix Unit. Among the rescued prisonners, there are : -Doctor Nils Blodwell, responsible for the creation of the Raclures and lead searcher in the cure for cancers. It is believed that as long as Blodwell is in the Phoenix Unit, its members won't have to worry about their own cancers. -Maxwell Jenkins, an ingeneer, responsible of the Raffinery of the Pitt. The recent reports says that he's gone alcoholic but somehow found a vehicle montage chain to exploit. -Colonel Lee Hardall, responsible in the biologic weapons research. He is the suspect number one in the recent epidemics along the east coast. It is said that he speaks of the Pitt as a personnal property. OTHER CASE : In the case of the prisonner camp number 7, the scenario is different, since the prisonners didn't wait for the Phoenix Unit to escape. It is believed that they followed the orders of the young commander Mercy Mead, known as an influencal commander of the aeronotic forces of the Pitt. The prisonners managed to take control of an aeropostal camp and fled away with a B52, found later in California. Mercy Mead is suspected to lead the fist caravan house that walks in the Aeropostal shoes, since it provides air transport at lower costs. The company is closely watched by empire forces, since it is suspected to lend airplanes to the Phoenix Unit. IMPORTANT MEMBERS OF THE PHOENIX UNIT John Searl,' known as the "the CEO", aged 23. He was the commander in chief in the Swamp Battle and one of the generals in the trenches. He is the creator and the leader of the Phoenix Unit and is believed to be an incredible leader. Very intelligent, empathic and charismatic, many people admire him and his speeches and he is very skilled in making the empire look bad in its actions. He wants to create a new Selfmad government, less tyrannic and more human. His base of operation is located in California, since he wants the Republic to join the Phoenix Unit. Also, he has good relations with Amaroks and hired plenty of them. Recently, the empire found where he was and launched a big operation to get rid of him. His cadaver was taken in pictures but, strangely, it seems that he faked his death or that somebody else took his name and leads the Phoenix Unit. He has only one arm, the other being a wooden prothesis. He is often seen with his fiancee, even though, she doesn't appear to be Selfmad born. She's also member of the Phoenix Unit, implying that non-Selfmad people may also be members of the cause... In the role playing game only, he's responsible for the death of Sand's brother, Vlad. ' Commissar Osmond Hermann, known as "the CFO". If Searl is the charismatic one, Hermann is the smart one. He is his best friend and the co-founder of the Phoenix Unit. Known for being a cold-blooded man, he knows how to make quick and important decisions and is a military expert. Although he is a charming man in society, he is extremely authoritary and has a high sense of respect concerning the ranks and grades. It is very rare that somebody has been able to look at him in the eyes for long... refusing something from him, even more. He is responsible for the relations between the criminals and the Phoenix Unit and it is believed that he has his own underground trading facilities. Some people say that he enjoys luxury, maybe his only weakness. He is severely burned at most of his body, a sad result of the napalm bombing in the swamp battle. He's responsible for the Raclures attack on United, the raids of the Stukas and the alliance with the local beastmen during the war of the Pitt. "Doc Brown". The empire has heard of a Selfmad medic being part of the Phoenix Unit. It seems that he falsifies papers to make counterfeit terrorist's identities of making believe they're dead. He probably leads a hospital to do so, even though, no Selfmad has been reported doing so. It is very possible that he found a way to breathe without his gas mask, which means that he can probably transmit this knowledge to his comrades. His identity is unknown, since "Doc Brown" has been identified as a silly false name given by a Phoenix Unit spy. The empire suspects doctor Zimmerman, who leads Reno's general hospital but has no proof of illegal activites. ' Captain Julia Stenz', known as "eyes of the Phoenix". Captain Julia Stenz is an elite sniper, known for being able to not move nor eat during a week, awaiting her target. She is fond of technology and always care to be on the edge of it ; she is a shy woman and has never spoken too much, even to her colleagues from the Phoenix Unit. Her brother has taken part in the trenches and has gone crazy, victim of post-war trauma. Captain Julia Stenz takes care of him personnally and provides him a home, health and company. Her kindness in paradoxal, when we consider her effectiveness as sniper. She holds the record of the greatest distance in a shot, since she made a headshot at more than 1.4 kilometers with a barett m50. Even before the no-return, nobody had ever held such distance with an explosive bullet, especially when you consider that she shot during a blizzard. According to the records the empire found about her, she holds high diplomas in physics and optics, which means that she probably knows how to give subtle effects to bullets, according to the wind, distance and caliber. She is the number one suspect in the murder of the empire's minister of war, died during a speech he gave at the Pitt, just after John Searl has been declared dead. The shot was heard several seconds after the target was hit. She's also the one who shot and killed Doren Kayle. Captain Ernest Parett, known as "the cowboy". Old scout from the Pitt, Ernest Parett is probably the only living person who can pretend knowing nature better than the Svauks. His greatest pleasure is to beat them at their own game, leading them to get lost in the wild. He located and spoke to Jeremiah at the first hours of the swamp war and could have taken him if the weather allowed him to call a helicopter. He is suspected to lead Selfmads prisonners in the wild, making them taking shortcuts that neither the empire nor the Svauk know. He is also pretty good in traps and seems to know exactly what path is a group going to take. He is only 22 and is one of the rare white man to be married to an Amarok woman. He has a son and a daughter and, when he's not working for the Phoenix Unit, he is believed to live among Amaroks. He's responsible for most of the casualities of the swamp battle. Henry Hyde, known as "Thor". Thor was born in the lower levels of the Pitt and soon became a free fight champion. To win enough money to live, he volunteered for Leto experiments and became even stronger, until he was spotted by trainers from the high levels of the pitt. His trainer provided him the best implants he could afford. He became the President's favorite champion and won all his fights in the Pitt arena, a position he enjoyed during several years. When the Pitt fell to the hands of Jeremiah, Thor was made prisonner and liberated by the Phoenix Unit. He misses the luxury of his life of champion and wants very hard to return to the Pitt. He isn't very intelligent but it isn't really what the Phoenix Unit expects of him when it releases him upon its enemies. He hates Sand Avarroes for having escaped him once, at the swamp battle. Category:Organizations